Gamer Love Story
by Tomatomatoo
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita dari seorang gadis yang hobi bermain game online. Persahabatan, Kebersamaan, Gejolak awal masa remaja. Sakura Cent. DLDR.


**Gamer Love Story**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura Cent**

**AU/OoC dan segala keburukannya. My first Fic.**

**Click back if you don't like.**

_**Akasuna's House**_

"Ahhh! Hei! Ini waktuku pake computernya kak!" seru gadis cantik kepada sang kakak.

"Apa? Waktumu? Nggak! Ini waktuku, aku ada tugas nih dari sekolah!" teriak sang kakak membalas.

"Derita kakak! Minggir-minggir, aku mau nge-gameee!" teriak sang adik seraya mendorong-dorong sang kakak dari kursi computer.

Ya, beginilah situasi Rumah Keluarga Akasuna. Selalu ribut mempermasalahkan computer. Adik-Kakak ini selalu berebutan, padahal orang tua mereka sudah membuatkan jadwal pemakaian computer.

"Hei-hei! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut?" seru wanita paruh baya –ibu mereka- yang baru datang dari dapur. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dari ruang keluarga.

"Mama! Kakak ga mau ngalah nih. Aku kan mau nge-game!" adu sang gadis manis kepada wanita paruh baya yang baru datang dari dapur.

"Hahhhh! Kalian ini gak pernah akur kenapa si? Sasori! Ini kan waktunya adikmu pakai computer!" semprot sang Ibu kepada anak laki-lakinnya.

"Tapi Ma! Aku dapet tugas dari sekolah, dan besok harus dikumpulin!" jawab anak laki-lakinya dengan tampang kusut.

"Kamu kan ada laptop, sayang! Ngerjain tugas pakai laptop, tak masalah kan?" ujar sang Ibu dengan nada halus. Dan itu berhasil membuat anak laki-lakinya menurut.

"Baiklah Ma!" ucap anak laki-laki itu tak ikhlas.

"Hahaha! Kalah kau kak! YEAYYY! Makasih Mama. Mama memang yang terbaik." Ejek sang gadis manis kepada sang kakak tadi seraya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Mamanya.

Sang kakak mencibir dan Ibu dari anak tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut. Dia tau, anak-anaknya memang tak pernah bisa akur. Selalu saja ada yang dipermasalahkan. Apapun itu, bahkan masalah kecilpun bisa dibesar-besarkan.

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

_Ahahahaha! Kasian sekali tuh Kakak! Lagian siapa juga yang nyari ribut. Emang ini waktuku main computer kok! _Batin ku berteriak girang.

Ohh, hai! Perkenalkan, aku Akasuna Sakura. Anak bungsu dari pasangan romantis Akasuna Shara dan Akasuna Riden. Well, orang tua ku memang yang terbaik. Mereka selalu memanjaku dan apaapun yang ku inginkan selalu dikabulkan. Tapi masih ada saja yang menyebalkan! Ya! Kakakku, Akasuna Sasori. _'__Ohh tuhan, mengapa engkau ciptakan menusia super menyebalkan seperti kak Sasori?__'_ Dia sangat menyebalkan, selalu menggangguku. Seperti tadi. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas terpampang jadwal pemakaian computer rumah. Sasori no Baka memang menyebalkan. Hahhh!

Sekarang aku ingin menikmati kemenanganku. Ku hidupkan seperangkat computerku. Langsung saja! Ku aktifkan Internet rumahku dan aku langsung membuka jendela browsing. Ku ketik link Game Favoritku 'ST'. Aku sangat menyukai permainan ini. Hm, mencuri kacang dari monster Tupai dan membawanya ke hole. Well, itu terdengar sangat mudah, tapi lumayan sulit untuk melewati rintangan-rintangannya dan juga harus diingat jangan sampai membangunkan si monster atau kau akan mati.

Aku menunggu loading untuk masuk ke halaman game itu. Lumayan lama. Dan... yess! Setelah muncul halaman yang ku inginkan, aku langsung menuju kotak 'Login' . langsung saja ku ketik nickname ku _'Yuki'_dan passwordnya ********* .

Hmm, aku menikmati permainan dari game ini. Aku lumayan jago bermain ini. Bukannya aku narsis, tapi kenyataan. Karena aku baru bermain ini kemarin lusa, itupun saat aku melihat kakak memainkannya. HEY! Ada yang me-_whishper _aku, atau bisa disebut juga mengajakku _chating_.

_Chikara : __'__hai__'_

Hei, dia menyapaku. _Chikara_ . Kekuatan. Dia cowok apa cewek ya? Segera ku ketik balasan untuknya.

_Yuki__ : __'__hai juga__'_

_Chikara : __'__aku mengganggu?__'_

Ah! Dia sopan sekali. Bertanya dulu, apakah dia mengganggu atau tidak! Aku rasa dia anak yang baik.

_Yuki__ : __'__ahh, nggak kok__.kamu cewek apa cowok?__'_

_Chikara : __'__ohh, ok. menurutmu?__'_

_Yuki__ : __'__ummm, cowok mungkin?__'_

_Chikara : __'yaa, aku memang cowok. Chikara. Kekuatan.'_

_Yuki__: __'__Ahh, berarti kamu jago dong nick kamu aja Chikara__'_

_Chikara__ : 'mungkin'_

Hm? Singkat sekali jawabannya. Apa susahnya juga balas dengan kalimat gitu gak cuma kata. Gak usah balas ah, lanjut main aja.

_Chikara : __'mengapa tak dibalas?'_

Eh? Dia me-whisper aku lagi? Bertanya mengapa aku tak membalas? Apa peduli dia?

_Yuki : 'ahh, ma'af. Aku lupa '_

Aku berdusta, padahal aku tak ingin membalasnya karena tasi ia hanya membalas dengan satu kata.

_Chikara__ : 'ohh, tak apa!'_

_Yuki__ : __'ya'_

_Chikara__ : 'kamu tinggal dimana? '_

_Yuki : 'Suna. Kalau kamu? '_

_Chikara : 'Oh, aku di Ame'_

_Chikara__ : 'boleh aku memi__nta alamat e-mail mu?__'_

Apa? Aku tak salah lihat? Dia meminta alamat e-mail? Untuk apa? Apa dia ingin menerorku dan aku akan dibunuh? Ohh, tidak! Jauhkan pikiran itu!

_Yuki : 'untuk apa?'_

_Chikara__ : 'hanya untuk mengajakmu berkenalan. Mungkin saja kita bisa menjadi teman :) '_

Aku melebarkan mataku membaca deretan tulisan itu. Dia, ingin berteman denganku?

_Yuki : 'ohh, baiklah .. tolong jangan disebarluaskan'_

_Chikara__ : 'baik, terimakasih'_

_Yuki : 'ya, aku off dulu ya! Sampai jumpa,'_

_Chikara__ : 'bye'_

Yahh, Chikara off. Kulihat jam yang ada di taskbar 16.00. Wow, aku bermain cukup lama. Yasudah, aku logout dari game dan segera mematikan seperangkat computer yang telah kugunakan.

* * *

_**Ame City**_

_**Killer St.**_

Disebuah kediaman asri yang ada di kompleks Killer St. tepatnya lantai dua dalam kediaman tersebut terdengar teriakan yang teredam dalam bantal.

"AHHH! Apa-apaan aku ini? Hell, tak pernah sekalipun aku begini sama cewek." geram sosok yang telah berteriak yang teredam pada tumpukan bantal.

"Hoi, kau kenapa Sasuke? Kesambet petir? Padahal gak hujan lho!" tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk sosok lain yang menyeringai melihat sang penghuni kamar berteriak teredam bantal.

"Diam kau Itachi!" jawab penghuni kamar yang ternyata Sasuke itu dengan sengit.

"Well, aku tak bisa diam jika melihat kelakuan yang langka dari adikku yang cute ini" ejek Itachi tanpa dosa.

Dan setelah itu dapat dipastikan suara ribut memenuhi kamar Sasuke. Lempar bantal tak bisa terhindarkan. Umpatan kesal pun dilontarkan Sasuke kepada Itachi yang dibalas ejekan. Menjadikan suasana bertambah ramai.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

**Tomatomatoo**

Yayy, arigato yang bersedia baca fic aneh ini. Sumpah ini ancur banget. Ga tau deh. Tomato masi newbie si. Mohon bantuannya :)


End file.
